


BOY MEETS LIE

by jikooksounds



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Inspirado en los MAMA 2016, M/M, One Shot, breve mención de yoonkook como novios, como taggeo?, es medio extraño, muchos recuerdos, omg this is so awkward, tbh no sé ni qué escribí, with a happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikooksounds/pseuds/jikooksounds
Summary: Jeon Jungkook conoció a Park Jimin.“Too bad, but it’s too sweet, it’s too sweet […] it’s too evil, it’s too evil…”





	BOY MEETS LIE

Park Jimin.

Conocí al chico alrededor de diciembre, cuando la nieve caía en copos inundando toda la calle de su blancura perfecta, cuando el cielo se llena de estrellas y te hace pensar que mientras caminas por el andén, mirando cómo las personas se mueven alrededor en busca de regalos, ropa o adornos de navidad, no hay mejor momento que ese. Y piensas, “vaya, mi vida puede ser un infierno, pero si consigo ver esto una vez al año, yo voy a estar bien”. La verdad, es que, mi querido amigo, tú no vas a estar bien.

Si existiera alguien en este mundo que pusiera canciones en determinadas escenas de nuestras vidas, créeme, la de Jimin hubiera sido una de esas melodías tan dulces y perfectas que tú llorarías sangre de sólo escucharla. Él era una mezcla de un suave piano, con la fluidez de un violín y la pasión de un chelo. Jimin era definitivamente lo que todos llamarían “chico perfecto”.

Yo no fui la excepción.

Pero, ¿quién podría culparme? Se miraba precioso, las luces doradas de las farolas le otorgaban esa aureola alrededor de su rubio cabello que te hacía simplemente quedarte embobado por su belleza angelical. Si te soy honesto, fue eso lo que captivó mi atención. ¿Un ángel en la Tierra? Imposible.

**No era real.**

Si tan sólo hubiese bajado mi mirada un poco más, a la forma en que los adornos brillantes de color rojo iluminaban su rostro, yo probablemente estaría bien en estos momentos. Estaría en casa, con Namjoon y Jin, cocinando galletas mientras cantamos estúpidas baladas de Navidad. Luego estaría con Taehyung, en algún karaoke, emborrachándonos y esperando por mi lindo novio, Yoongi, y su mejor amigo, Hoseok. Y cuando fuera ya Navidad, me lanzaría a los brazos de Yoongi y lo besaría hasta quedarme sin respiración. Nos besaríamos hasta demostrar que nos amamos.

Yo claramente no estaba en casa.

Desearía estarlo. Lo deseo tan fuerte, mientras dejo que la neblina me cargue a un lugar desconocido, lleno de oscuridad y soledad, y lo último que veo es la dulce sonrisa del monstruo del que me enamoré.

Hay una voz en mi cabeza que cuenta.

**Uno.**

Jimin se ríe, de la forma más bonita en este mundo, luego toma mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y dando saltos, me arrastra hacia una tienda de dulces al otro lado de la calle. Río con él, llamándolo por apodos cariñosos y fingiendo que no me interesa probar uno de esos postres franceses que tanto lo vuelven loco. Se gira hacia mí, siento la palma de su mano caliente contra la mía, y entonces dice _“me gustas”._

**Dos.**

Es de noche. El viento golpea mi cara con fuerza haciéndome cerrar los ojos y el pensamiento sobre el soundtrack de mi vida vuelve a mí. Suelto una risa, cargada de felicidad y emoción. Por un segundo, deseo quedarme en la escena, disfrutando de la manera en que todo me hace sentir. Abro los ojos y miro hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillan de regreso, cientos y cientos de ellas, como las pequeñas luces de navidad que me saludan al yo regresar a mi apartamento en Seúl. Se reflejan en mi mirada. _“Esto es perfecto”._

**Tres.**

Sollozos escapan de mi boca, todo mi cuerpo se estremece al ser atacado por un nuevo sentimiento de abandono, robándome el aliento y con ello, cada latido de mi corazón. Alguien está a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello justo en la manera que me gusta, quiero girarme hacia esa persona y decirle _“sálvame”_ , pero lo único que logra salir de mis resecos y blancos labios es un suspiro entrecortado que da rienda suelta a otra carga de lágrimas y dolor. ¿Por qué no puedo verle el rostro? ¿Quién me está ayudando?

**Cuatro.**

La sala de mis padres, cuadros alrededor, lienzos de arte, música clásica proviene de un pequeño equipo de reproducción en una esquina de la habitación. Estoy seguro que cuesta más que una docena de los libros que a Jimin le gusta leer. El mencionado levanta su rostro hacia mí, una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Está sonrojado porque mi hermanita acaba de mencionar algo sobre él casándose conmigo. Me río de su mirada y él baja su cabeza apenado, pero algo dentro de mí se rompe en ese justo momento. Mis piernas se mueven sin pensarlo, dirigiéndose hacia él, cuando me doy cuenta lo que estoy a punto de hacer, ya es tarde, pues mis manos toman su carita haciendo que levante la mirada y entonces, pruebo el dulce sabor de la manzana de la tentación. Lo beso.

**Cinco.**

Porcelana. Un escenario apenas iluminado. Alguien está bailando de la manera más frágil y sutil que he visto en mi vida, su cabello se balancea con los movimientos, sus manos pequeñas y delicadas describen figuras en el aire, su pecho se agita con cada respiración costosa, puedo sentir cada emoción que pasa por el rostro del individuo, nervios, pasión, confusión y miedo. Frunzo el ceño cuando una oleada del sentimiento más puro me abarca con fuerza, dejándome sin razón, sin aliento y con los latidos de mi corazón desenfrenados como tambores en una marcha. El individuo se mueve con más fuerza y decisión, captando la atención de todos por el gran cambio de emociones en el baile, sé que ese no es el número que debía presentar, pero también sé que a él no le importa. Lágrimas bajan por mi rostro al darme cuenta que está bailando para mí. Nuevamente me pregunto, ¿por qué no puedo ver su rostro?

**Seis.**

Miedo. Cada parte de mi cuerpo late con miedo. Cargo a Jimin en mis brazos, sus manos se hacen de mi camiseta y su rostro está oculto en mi hombro. El mero pensamiento de perderlo todavía me causa pánico. Incluso cuando me he repetido varias veces que ya no lo amo. Un sonido sale de su boca. Dolor. Le susurro palabras que ni yo mismo entiendo porque todo es como un gran caos, hay gente gritándome que lo suelte, pidiéndome que lo deje en una camilla, sin embargo mis brazos no responden, sólo lo sostienen con más fuerza contra mí. No quiero dejarlo. Su mano acaricia mi mejilla, luego me sonríe dulcemente, acercándose lo suficiente para escuchar lo único en este planeta que me puede dejarme de rodillas, así, con un último susurro que luce más como una despedida que como un hasta luego, es arrancado lejos de mí y llevado hacia una sala de enfermería. _“Te amo”._

**Siete.**

Estoy recostado en el lugar más cálido y suave del mundo entero. Una mano acaricia mi mejilla suavemente y otra está en mi espalda, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando delicadamente cada pequeño pedazo de mi piel. Sonrío, pero no abro los ojos. La mano deja mi mejilla y suelto un quejido, causando una ligera risa en la persona junto a mí, pero aun así vuelve a mi rostro, suave como una pluma, delicado como la porcelana. Esta vez, no es un sonido de dolor lo que sale de mis labios, sino un gemidito de satisfacción. Me besan la frente. ¿Por qué no puedo verlo? _“Perdóname”._

**Ocho.**

Esta vez hay oscuridad de nuevo. No una escena. No un Jimin siendo Jimin. No una persona sin rostro. Suspiro. Hay voces cerca de mí, puedo escucharlas, preocupadas, tristes, llenas de emociones que toda mi vida he buscado evitar. Pienso en la mentira, en el dolor que me llevó a esta neblina confusa de sufrimiento, no entiendo qué hice para merecer esto o si es que olvidé algo que no debía, si es que hubo, en algún momento, algo real entre él y yo. Me mintió. Realmente él lo hizo. Sin embargo, en el fondo de mi mente, está esa pequeña voz que quiere recordarme todo lo que pasamos. Vuelve a mí el día que lo atacaron. El pánico en mi pecho cuando me di cuenta que le hicieron daño. La ira abrasadora al darme cuenta que lo rompieron de mil maneras posibles por un teléfono. Lo tocaron de la única manera que yo podía hacerlo. E incluso cuando él sufrió más que yo, fue capaz de acercarse a mí y susurrarme una extraña manera de consuelo. _“Te amo”._ Algo tira de mí, una voz, está jalándome de regreso, por un segundo, estoy convencido de dejarlo llevarme a la superficie. Pero la oscuridad vuelve a abrazarme, su agarre firme en mí, y la voz se desvanece en sollozos.

**Nueve.**

Hay gritos alrededor. Yo estoy gritando. Nada sale de mi boca. Jimin está frente a mí, su cuerpecito encogido mientras las palabras siguen repitiéndose en mi mente. _“Fue una apuesta”._ Siento el peso en mi pecho aplastarme por completo y quiero, no, deseo, alejarme de él lo más rápido posible. Mis piernas no se mueven. _“Pensé que no me querrías, pensé…un error”._ Es ahí cuando la primera lágrima deja mi ojo, cayendo hacia mi pómulo y bajando hasta mi barbilla, se pierde en el aire. La segunda, sin embargo, no llega inmediatamente. No es sino hasta que él se abraza a sí mismo y vuelve a hablar que se derrama. _“Era una mentira”._ Respirar comienza a costar más de lo que me gusta admitir, siento como si mi pecho ardiera en llamas, lo poco que consigo de aire se escapa por mis labios en suspiros entrecortados. Todavía sigo sin moverme, pues mi mente me grita que no lo haga, esa voz regresa, la imagen se tambalea. Jimin está llorando, murmurando disculpas entre otras palabras que no logro comprender. Doy un paso hacia atrás, dolido, roto, destrozado y comienzo a alejarme de él de nuevo. Las voces gritan más fuerte, pidiendo por él, esperando que lo escuche. Otra voz se une a estas, pero no logro entenderla. La imagen vuelve a tambalearse. ¿Qué está pasando?, me pregunto. Quiero creer que hay algo en mí que todavía recuerda, que todavía confía en él. Otro paso atrás. Oleadas de dolor me abarcan, casi tirándome al suelo, hay demasiado bullicio en mi cerebro como para siquiera entender a la única voz que se siente verdadera. _“No te vayas”._ Siento que estoy cometiendo el peor error en mi vida, siento que por primera vez debería tirar a la borda todos mis instintos y tomarlo por la cintura, pero no lo hago. Mi corazón se agrieta al volver a escuchar su ruego, no estoy seguro si lo que sigue sucedió o no, pero Jimin me pide que no me vaya, que me quede y que él saldrá por esa puerta en lugar de mí. Niego con la cabeza, rápido, preciso, no pienso dejar que entre en peligro. La voz regresa. Por un minuto la memoria se desvanece, sin embargo, se construye velozmente y mi mente me obliga a seguirle el juego. Con su último _“por favor”_ , me giro decididamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola mientras ignoro sus gritos y doy un paso afuera. Pasa mucho después de eso como para que yo me dé cuenta de ello, es como si no lo registrara. Sé que estoy caminando por la calle, sé que las lágrimas caen por mi rostro una tras otras, persiguiéndose hasta desvanecerse luego de mi barbilla. Estoy entumido. Vuelvo a mí para escuchar su voz llamándome, el semáforo de peatones al otro lado de la calle está en verde, no soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para matarme, pienso hacia él, y mis pies se mueven por sí solos. Su voz me llama de nuevo. Algo me golpea.

**Diez.**

Abro los ojos, la luz me golpea. Algo se remueve junto a mí. Al momento en que la pregunta salta a mi cabeza, todo regresa. **Jimin.** No es como los recuerdos, sin embargo, esta vez, la razón me dice que fui estúpido, que yo le causé un daño real, que debí escucharlo. Frunzo el ceño, confundido, y giro mi rostro hacia el pequeño bulto a mi lado. Cabello rubio, mejillas sonrojadas, manos pequeñas, labios regordetes. La persona que todo este tiempo no pude ver está aquí. Y entonces lo recuerdo.

Esto es real. La mentira fue una mentira.

La apuesta fue una apuesta.

Pero esto es real.

**Jimin es real.**


End file.
